


Fur a Good Time, Call...  [podfic]

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animals, Bad Puns, Bara Sans (Undertale), Cats, Couch Cuddles, Day At The Beach, Dissociation, Dogs, F/M, Family, Fashion & Couture, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gratuitous Skeleton Nuzzles, Growth, Happy Ending, Healing, Hilarious Younger Brother Papyrus, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Laughter, M/M, Movie Dates, Multi, NO DEATH, Nervousness, Off-screen animal mistreatment, Panic Attacks, Park Dates, Podfic, Queen Undyne Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Texting, Therapy Positive, Time Skips, Undertale Neutral Route, baby's first podfic, eventually, everything is good and nothing hurts, more or less, no violence, shipper Papyrus, the tags just got dark but i promise nothing is graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-16 21:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi! I recently decided to try text-to-speech on my computer because I figured it could help me proof-read. And then it was kind of soothing, so I figured "what if I recorded something?" And I fiddled with stuff. It was fun. Then I realized I could make my own podfics without having to be embarrassed by my own accent. So after checking if I really could from a technical point of view, I asked for permission to try with some of my favorite fics. popatochisp said yes, so here I am!Please note that TTS isn't perfect, and that this is my first attempt. I might make a better version later if I figure out something.





	1. Prologue - Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fur a Good Time, Call...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881328) by [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp). 



> Hi! I recently decided to try text-to-speech on my computer because I figured it could help me proof-read. And then it was kind of soothing, so I figured "what if I recorded something?" And I fiddled with stuff. It was fun. Then I realized I could make my own podfics without having to be embarrassed by my own accent. So after checking if I really could from a technical point of view, I asked for permission to try with some of my favorite fics. popatochisp said yes, so here I am!  
> Please note that TTS isn't perfect, and that this is my first attempt. I might make a better version later if I figure out something.

**Credits:**  
popatochisp, the author of the fic  
eSpeak (the free, open source software I used to record this)  
Voice: Windows Zira (because the eSpeak voices sounded weird to me)

[Link to the audio file on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nitritre/fgtc-chapter-1)

Format: wav  
Length: 24:17

Edit: added mp3 version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, what took longest about this was not recording, it was the tags (and also figuring out how to host the file). The current solution is soundcloud but it might change. Feel free to download it if you want to.


	2. Humerus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of difficult to work on your computer when you don't have it. But here's the second chapter anyway! (Now if you'll excuse me I'll go collapse on my bed. I need more sleep.)

**Credits:**  
popatochisp, the author of the fic  
eSpeak (the free, open source software I used to record this)  
Voice: Windows Zira (because the eSpeak voices sounded weird to me)

Format: mp3  
Length: 29:48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the hits! I hope it'll inspire some of you to go back to Poppy's work and give her all the love she deserves.


	3. Crushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another one! Should have done it earlier but life happened. The next one will probably take less time.  
> I learned how to add silences with Audacity for this one. Short ones, because who has the time for more than one (1) second of silence? Not me.

Credits:  
popatochisp, the author of the fic  
eSpeak (the free, open source software I used to record this)  
Voice: Windows Zira (because the eSpeak voices sounded weird to me)  
Audacity (free, open source digital audio editor)

Format: mp3  
Length: 37:28 

Edit: I just realized a bit had been cut off at the end. Oops. Corrected and re-uploaded!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the hits! Please show Poppy some love too while you're here!


	4. Bone Appétit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a French person, I have mixed feelings about the way TTS pronounces appétit. Or the way most English people pronounce French words, really (then again, I also have Feelings about the way most French people, including me, pronounce English words: it's kind of the reason I'm using TTS in the first place, and my brothers love to torture me by purposely using their worst French accent when they speak English).  
> Anyway. Here's a chapter. This time I made sure that nothing is missing. There's a limit to the software I use, but I can't figure it out. At least it's easy to just copy paste audio on Audacity?

Credits:  
popatochisp, the author of the fic  
eSpeak (the free, open source software I used to record this)  
Voice: Windows Zira (because the eSpeak voices sounded weird to me)  
Audacity (free, open source digital audio editor)

Format: mp3  
Length: 44:34 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the hits and especially the kudos! Don't forget to also send some love Poppy's way!


	5. High Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Did you know that having a life is time-consuming? Because I've been noticing that more and more lately. I'm not even talking about a social life, just a life. Fic writing, trying to write reports, video games, taking care of a pet predator, not to mention eating and other basic stuff like that takes time. Who would have thought?  
> (Not me. I don't think. Which explains a lot about me.)  
> I should probably mention that I still have no idea how to host this except on SoundCloud, and that I don't have a pro account (or the money to afford one). If you have any idea, feel free to send a message or something. I'm also on tumblr and use the same handle there if that helps.  
> Anyway. Here's a chapter!

Credits:  
popatochisp, the author of the fic  
eSpeak (the free, open source software I used to record this)  
Voice: Windows Zira (because the eSpeak voices sounded weird to me)  
Audacity (free, open source digital audio editor)

Format: mp3  
Length: 47:13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and kudos. Don't forget to send some (more) love popatochisp's way!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to download!


End file.
